


Chevalier | Knight!Kuroo x Reader

by xdreamiist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, knight!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamiist/pseuds/xdreamiist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of knights are given a chance to rest and they decide to head over to the pub, which happens to be the pub you are working at. An incident soon occurs, and Kuroo does not forget about his knightly duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chevalier | Knight!Kuroo x Reader

The evening was serene. The setting sun above decorated the sky with various oranges, purples, and blues. A light breeze would occasionally pass by, always light at the touch. Even the streets were rather calm with a few pedestrians filling the almost empty streets. There was no boisterous noise to interrupt the calm of the evening.

It really was a perfect evening.

A perfect evening to go to the pub that is.

It had been another difficult day working at the castle, and the four knights were headed to the pub. These four knights traveled through the street their favorite location to rest. It was a relief not having to wear the hefty armor like usual; they were finally allowed to dress as normal civilians. But, they did make sure to carry their swords at their hip. It was a sign of how proud they are to be serving, as well as protecting, the kingdom.

But, tonight they desired to drink the night away.

It hadn’t been the first they had gone to this particular pub. They have taken a seat at their usual table at a corner of the vicinity. Upon their arrival they were greeted with some lovely waitresses who had served them their drinks which they gladly took a swig of.

Bokuto takes a big gulp of the drink. Satisfied with the taste he exclaims loudly. “This stuff hits the spot!”

“Bokuto, calm down, you’ll disturb the other customers.” Akaashi takes a sip from his own drink.

“I didn’t think you would be too happy about paying for our food Bokuto.” Tsukishima smirks at the male’s changing expression.

“Woah! Who said I was gonna pay?!” Bokuto’ s voice raises. “Kuroo, be a pal and back me up will you?”

Said male shrugs and smiles. “Nothing I can do about it.”

Kuroo and Tsukishima laugh at the complaints and smirks coming from their bi-colored haired friend. 

“Here’s your food gentleman.” Your presence silences the males.

You place the tray which carries the dishes on the table. You hand them their respective plates, each giving you their thanks.

You offer a smile before bowing slightly. “Enjoy your meal.”

Instantly, Bokuto dives into his meal. Akaashi shakes his head at his friend’s actions, but starts eating his own meal. The four eat silently for a while, enjoying the meal which would finally fill their empty bellies. Bokuto is the one to break the silence.

“Say Kuroo,” Bokuto speaks with a mouth full of food.

“Please don’t eat with your mouth full.” Akaashi looks at the older male with a grimace. “You are a knight, not a child.”

Bokuto momentarily pouts, but he swallows his food before turning to his messy-haired companion. Kuroo raises an eyebrow as a notion for the other to speak.

“Kuroo, answer me honestly,” Bokuto nudges said friend with his elbow, his head motioning towards you. “Do you think our waitress is a beaut or what?”

“Bokuto, don’t be a pervert,” Akaashi states before going back to eating.

“I am not!” Bokuto crosses his arms across his chest, looking like a child. “I’m simply complimenting her appearance.”

Akaashi says nothing more and shrugs.

Bokuto talks to the black-haired male from before again. “So, what do you think Kuroo?”

Kuroo turns to you, taking a quick glance before turning back to his own table. “She certainly does have the looks.”

“Right!” Bokuto is pleased to hear his companion was agreeing with him.

After observing the two, it was Tsukishima’s turn to speak. “Every time we’ve been here she’s been staring at a certain someone, and that certain someone has been staring back. Could it be you’re interested?”

“She’s been staring at me?!” Bokuto points at himself, a look of pride on his face.

“Not you.” Bokuto’s heart breaks in two at Tsukishima’s blunt answer, but Tsukishima ignores him to turn speak to Kuroo. “Care to explain Kuroo?”

“Hmm? Me?” Kuroo feigns innocence, but there is an obvious smirk on his face. “What can I say? I have that effect on women I guess.”

Bokuto slams a hand on the table. “Not fair Kuroo! I wanted a chance with her!”

The joking air had broken at the sound of shattering plates. The four turn towards the source of the noise. In the center of the pub stood you and a rather large man looking down at you. Every customer was watching curious as to what was the reason for large man’s anger.

“I thought I told ya I didn’t want my plate looking like this,” the older man sneered. It was difficult to tell whether he truly was angered. His tone made it seem so, but there was an obvious smirk on his face.

“I apologize sir, I didn’t meant for it to happen.” You turn away from the man, the alcohol on his breath making it impossible to breath.

“Look at me when you’re speaking to me woman.” The man places a hand on your shoulder, shaking your much smaller form.

You were obviously trembling under his touch. This situation could instantly turn worse than it already was, but you didn’t want to speak up. This man was going to find a way to undermine you no matter what you said or did.

There was a lot of muttering occurring amongst the customers. Although many thought the man’s actions were wrong, no one dared to stand up for you for fear of their own skins.

“I hate guys like these. They always make a deal out of everything to make the poor waitresses’ lives difficult.” Bokuto cracks his knuckles, having had enough of this nonsense. “I’m gonna give him a piece-”

Before Bokuto could finish his sentence, Kuroo had stood from his seat and approach the center. Bokuto attempted to follow his friend in order to help but Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Bokuto understood and knew Kuroo would be able to deal with the situation on his own.

The man notices Kuroo’s approaching figure and musters a glare. It had no effect on Kuroo since he kept on walking, even daring to walk with a smile on his face.

Kuroo slings an arm around the man. “Say, buddy, how about you go back to drinking some booze, yeah?”

“What do you want?” The man shrugs Kuroo’s arm off his shoulder not appreciation the touch. 

His hands are now off of you. You relax slightly and you would do anything to leave at this moment but you wanted to make sure Kuroo wouldn’t get injured for what he is doing for you.

Kuroo speaks up. “Let’s leave this lovely lady to do her job and enjoy ourselves.”

The man scoffs at Kuroo’s remarks. “Trying to be her knight-in-shining-armor huh? You make me laugh.”

“Hey pal, I think you’ve had quite enough to drink since obviously you haven’t noticed the sword on my side.” Kuroo places a hand on the sword’s hilt. “Any smart man would know it’s best to walk away now.”

The man closes in on Kuroo. “I could say the same to you Bedhead. I’m doing us all a favour and letting this woman know she ain’t doing her job right. You woman, tell him how I’m right. Tell him how you made a mistake.”

You quiver under the man’s gaze but manage to speak. “I did nothing wrong. You are the one making a deal out of this.”

“What?! Say that louder woman!” 

The man approaches you, seething with anger. Kuroo acts quickly; he pushes the man away from you. The man teeters, then falls to the floor. He quickly stands burning with anger towards Kuroo. He raises a fist, lunging himself towards Kuroo. The black-haired male catches the fist, and throws a punch of his own. The man staggers from the impact but slips a knife out of his back pocket. The man runs with full force at Kuroo, wrapping an arm around Kuroo to push him to the ground. Kuroo squirms, but is unable to shake the man who is on top of him. The man swipes at Kuroo, the knife slicing Kuroo numerous times. Kuroo attempts to find a way to escape but finds none.

Tired of being a bystander, Bokuto stands and runs to the scene. He throws the man off of Kuroo. 

The male rises and searches the vicinity for any sight of you hoping you are still safe. His eyes find you talking to who he supposes is one of your co-workers. Kuroo finds himself sighing in relief. Your eyes meet his own momentarily. Before Kuroo has a chance to approach you, you had scurried to a door behind the counter. You were possibly scared, which Kuroo supposes is the truth. The knight is left with an empty feeling in his chest; he really did want to talk to you.

Kuroo turns back to the scuffle between the man and Bokuto, but Bokuto has trapped the man in a headlock already.

By now, everyone in the pub is cheering Bokuto on. Outside, two village guards have taken notice of the commotion, so they burst through the doors. They are directed by some employees to the man who Bokuto has a headlock in.

Kuroo takes a step to approach the guards as well, but is stopped by a hand that places itself on his arm. He whirls around his stomach fluttering at the sight of you. Here you are, a worried expression on his face and bandages in your hand.

“I’ll take care of your wounds.” You motion to the nearest seat. “Please take this as my thanks.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Kuroo nods, taking a seat. 

Neither of you utter a word. You clean the cuts which are on his arms. It was difficult not to notice the obvious brawn, but you attempted to as to not have a blush form on your face. A another cut is on his cheek, which you clean with a featherlight touch. Being so close to him, your heart palpates quickly in your chest. Before this, he was only the attractive knight you had seen periodically arriving to the pub you work at with his companions. Seeing him stand up for you caused an unknown notion in your heart to spark.

Kuroo could say the same thing. He wasn’t going to deny he was glad whenever you served his table; you always seemed to brighten the room with your appearance. Now, here you are taking the time to clean and bandage the wounds he had gained from a small scuffle. By tomorrow these wounds would be nothing, and he knew that, but he didn’t want to pass the chance of being in close proximity of you. Kuroo could laugh at his sly actions.

Your voice brings back Kuroo from his thoughts. “Alright, I’m done.” 

“I’m Tetsurou Kuroo,” Kuroo blurts out.

The male had introduced himself so suddenly you didn’t have time to process it and say your own name. Kuroo notices the confusion on your face from his sudden outburst.

He sheepishly smiles. “Sorry, I’m introducing myself.”

“Oh! I’m [Name] [Last].” You respond. “And thank you once again for what you did. You honestly didn’t have to.”

“And watch as you deal with him? I wasn’t going to let that happen to you.”

“Oh… Thanks.” You lower your head, feeling the heat rise to your face. 

You know not to overthink his words, but you couldn’t help but notice how he must have worried about you. That honestly made you happy.

“Sorry again. I don’t mean to sound so creepy.” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck and gives another embarrassed smile. 

Kuroo should just stab himself with his sword before he says anything else that would be embarrassing. He finally has the chance to speak to you but here he is, unable to form proper sentences. He supposes this is what your presence does to him.

And now he’s unable to speak.

Neither of you utter a word.

Kuroo thinks it’s best for him to leave now. He notices his friends are now informing the village guards of the situation. He took that as a sign for him to leave the awkward situation before the said anything else that would be humiliating with him. 

Kuroo quickly rises to his feet. “I’ll be leaving now to help my companions over there. Thank you for your hospitality.”

The male is about to turn away but your voice stops him.

“You’re welcome. Come back again.” A gentle smile is on your face.

Kuroo smiles back. “I will.”

 

 

 

Bonus:

“No fair! You got to get closer to the pretty lady!” Bokuto gives his friend a playful punch.

Kuroo shrugs it off with a smirk. “All’s fair in love and war.”

“Do you think she could hook me up with some of her hot friends?”

“Bokuto, I suggest you stop acting like a child first,” Akaashi retorts.

“Akaashi! You’re supposed to help me out!” Bokuto crosses his arms at his friend’s words.


End file.
